Rise Of The New Guardians
by GuardianOfTheWind
Summary: Pitch Is back with new allies and nightmares. The guardians are here to defeat him again, but with a new guardian, The Guardian of Wishes, The Spirit Of The Wind, Zephyr. Will they be able to defeat Pitch? Or will the world fall into the the Dark Age? ( A/N: First Story, If it's bad, just go away please )
1. Chapter 1! Zephyr

**Rise Of The New Guardians! Chapter 1! Zephyr**

**Disclaimer : I don't own RotG or any related stuff **

_**In mine and Jack's house in the sky on the clouds**_

" Where the heck were you? " I said to Jack. " I'm a guardian now so... " Jack replied. "WHAT? And you didn't tell me?" I asked. "Um yeah..." Jack said. I am  
Zephyr, The Spirit of the Wind and Clouds . Jack Frost is my partner. He rides the wind that I control. "I really hate you sometimes... So why are you here?"I asked. "Man in Moon. A new guardian, You" Jack answered. "Just my luck, I'm no-What...?" I said confused. " Yep, You're now a guardian, like me!" Jack said. "You don't want me! I'm all cloudballs and fun times!" I said. " Cloudballs? Wha? I mean, that's exactly what I said" Jack said to me. "What's my center blah blah blah right?" I said, bored. "How did you know?" Jack asked confused. "I've been spying on you..." I said. "You knew?" Jack asked. "My center is, the Guardian of Wishes" I replied with pride. "That was fast..." He said. "So am I gonna get thrown into a sack?" I asked. "No" Jack said raising the brow. "I'm not believed in yet...I am a nobody..." I said emotionless. "You are someone, My friend" Jack said. "Thanks Jack" I said. "Pitch is back with allies. We need help. I'll make people believe in you." He said with anger at first then supportively. "I will become one of you, and I will be believed in!" I said, motivated.

_**In Pitch Black's/Boogeyman's Lair**_

"**I will have my revenge. My nightmares are ready, I now have allies, are your guardians Man In The Moon?**" Pitch says to himself looking out of the hole at the moon."**This day would eventually come again, like the last time... This time, I will make the world FEAR me!"** He continued. "**They will fear us. like we planned, we will get out of this hell hole, then we will continue the Dark Ages!**" A voice from the shadows shouted. "**With this foolproof plan, we will, SUCCEED! MWAHAHAHA!**" Another voice rang through the lair as a pulse of darkness hit the ceiling or the cave.

_**At the North Pole**_

"Pitch is back!" A bearded man said as he arised from his comfortable chair. "We must call for guardians immediately!" The man, Santa, The Guardian of Wonders, grabbed a switch, turned it then pushed down. Auroras appeared at the spiked roof on the mansion. They appeared all around the world.

_**At the Warren underground**_

"It seems there's a problem again, why does it always happen when I'm painting eggs?" E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter bunny asked himself. He tapped the ground twice with his foot and a hole appeared. He jumped into it. The hole leaded to the North Pole, where Santa's mansion is.

_**At the Tooth Palace in South-East Asia**_

"Squeak Squeak" A mini tooth squeaked out. "Zephyr's capsule is complete? Yay!" The tooth queen, Toothiana, said excitedly. "Squeak Squeak Squeak-Squeak" Another mini tooth squeaked out. "Aurora?" Toothiana asked as she looked in the distance. "Something bad is happening again...Lets go!" Toothiana said as she and some others flew to the North Pole

_**On the Island of Sleepy Sands**_

Question Mark, Aurora, Santa, Guardians, Question Mark. Signs made of dream sand appeared above the Sandman's head. He started making those signs after he saw the Northern Lights. It seems something is troubling North. He made an airplane out of sand and headed for the North Pole immediately.

_**In mine and Jack's house in the sky on the clouds**_

"I guess it's time to go to the North Pole, follow me" Jack said as we flew through the sky towards the North Pole.


	2. Chapter 2! Pitch Is Back!

**Rise Of The New Guardians! Chapter 2! Pitch Is Back!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own RotG or any related stuff**

**Can't be bothered to write a very long chapter soo yeah. I'll get on with the story now...**

_**In Pitch's Lair**_

"**It's time! Let's go!**" Pitch said as he got on on of his nightmares."**They probably will have a new guardian now. He won't be too much trouble I hope**" A voice from the shadows echoed throughout the cave. "**You predict things well Shadow. But with our powers combined, NOTHING can stop us**" Another voice echoed from the shadows. "**Humph, Pitch got defeated by children, we cannot be sure we will win Deathbeam**" The first voice,Shadow, said again. "**Let's get out of here! We will stop the guardians before they even know we have returned**" Pitch said, laughing after he finished the sentence.

_**In the sky**_

"Can't I just ride a cloud?" I said annoyed that I have to fly. "You haven't been flying for what, 200 years? You've stopped flying when we made that deal of you carrying me around." Jack said

_**Flashback**_

_"WOAH!" Jack was flying. He had never flown before. Probably because he was never a spirit. Or at least that's was he thought. A giggle came from in the trees. "Put me down!" Jack shouted at he landed on the frozen pond. Jack went to see what the giggle was. He walked towards the sound. On a branch on a tall tree, sat a boy about 16 or 17 years old. He had a mischievous smile planted on his face. Jack assumed that he made him fly. "I've never made anyone fly before! How heavy are you? Or... How light are you?" The boy on the tree, me, asked. "I don't know, all I know is that my name is Jack Frost. I don't know anything else" Jack said. "How did you not die in the frozen pond? I thought you drowned" I said with a confused look. "I don't know but you might be useful (_A/N: Jack already knows about his powers with his staff.) _" Jack said with a thoughtful face. "In what way? Only spirits can see me so I haven't been able to help a lot of people" I asked confused. "You can carry me around using your wind!" He said, a smile planted on his face. "Okay, I guess i can do that..." I said._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"I guess I can't be bothered anymore..." I replied with an awkward smile. "Um...There's a problem, Pitch's nightmares are here" Jack replied looking straight at a horse made of black sand. A blast of wind shot at the nightmare, making it disappear. More of the horses charged at us. I created 5 twisters going aimed at the horses like a homing missile with a clap of my hands. "I guess Pitch doesn't want us to go there, does he..." I said. "I'm afraid so..." Jack said as more Nightmares approached us.


	3. Chapter 3! Arrival!

**Rise Of The New Guardians! Chapter 3! Arrival!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own RotG or any related stuff **

_**In North's Mansion at North Pole**_

"Zephyr? That's the new guardian?" Bunnymund asked with a confused look,"All he does is mess around!" "At least he will protect the children, well, learn to protect the children, right?" Toothiana said. "He doesn't care about children! He just blows people's things away!" Bunnymund argued. "We overlook that, OK? Now on to Business. Man In Moon obviously think we need help, So the new guardian is Zephyr, The Spirit Of Wind And Clouds" North said with his thick russian voice. An arrow appeared above Sandman's head, pointing at the window. "Hey everyone, so, I brought my friend here..." A voice from the window said flying towards the guardians. "Jack Frost! Wait, You brought a friend HERE?!" North asked. "Um hey... I'm supposed to be a new guardian?" Another voice came from behind Bunnymund. "You two are friends? Why haven't I heard of that before..." Bunnymund said. "Hi! I'm so excited that we have a new guardian!" Toothiana said rushing to Zephyr. "You look so cute!" Toothiana said, making me blush. The mini fairies flew to me, then flying around me. "Music please!" North said. "No music please, I don't really want to go through that..." I said, stopping the trumpets. "I know everything about being a guardian... Jack told me a bit about being one while coming here" I said with an awkward smile. A nightmare suddenly rushed into the room. I blasted it with a twister, making it disappear, leaving only a handful of black sand. A sharp blast of darkness shot into the room. It hit me, making me slam into a wall. I then disappeared into mist. "NOOO!" Jack shouted as he blasted the figure with a giant ball of ice. The mist flowed out the window, surrounding the enemy, then exploded. The smoke cleared away and where the explosion was, there was a large amount of fog. The fog shaped into a figure of a person, then it became solid. The solid fog flew out of the fog, becoming me. "Zephyr! What happened?" Jack asked as he flew towards me. "New trick of mine. I can become air now, like, thi-" I didn't finish my sentence as I dispersed into mist. The same thing happened before except I didn't explode. I came out of the fog with a smile. "I thought you where gone!" Toothiana said as she flew towards me. "New Guardian almost died! You are luck you had that trick!" North exclaimed.

_**A place far away from North's Mansion**_

"**I got the new guardian**" One of the three people, Shadow, said. "**How can you be sure?**" Pitch said with a look that said 'I don't think he died so easily'. "**Next time, Confirm his death... For all we know, he might still be alive. He is the spirit of Wind And Clouds, he should have a ability that allows him to turn into mist or fog...**" Pitch continued,"**With that out of the way, Next stop, Tooth Palace!**"

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4! Another New Guardian?

**Rise Of The New Guardians! Chapter 4! Another New Guardian?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own RotG or any related stuff, However, I own Alexander Lightning Strike (Friends Idea so it's his character, Meh) and Nicole Seraphina Splash( my friend's name with a splash instead)**

_**At the Tooth Palace**_

"**The tooth fairy, then the Sandman, easter bunny and lastly, santa...**" Pitch said while he watched the mini tooths fight a losing battle. "**You followed this line the last time too, don't you think the Guardians while figure out we're here?**" Deathbeam said, blasting another 2 fairies with his shadow laser. "**We will be gone as fast as we came once we get the teeth...They won't catch us...**" Shadow said. "**That said, lets do this as fast as we can**" He continued.

_**At North's Mansion**_

"Guys, they're attacking the Tooth Palace!" Toothiana cried out. "Then lets go save Tooth Palace!" North shouted, tossing a snow globe. A magic portal appeared when the snow globe landed on the floor. "I don't want to go through that... I'm just gonna fly with Jack or something" I said. Just as I finished my sentence, Jack pushed me in._**GOINGTOTOOTHPALACE!**_ The others jumped in too, landing on a cloud that I made before they plummeted into the ground miles below where we were. "Aren't you grateful I saved you..." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Oh that look on your face when you gone through the portal! Hahaha!" Jack said as he rolled around on the cloud laughing. "Hey Jack, wanna see something funnier? This." I said as I made a whole below his feet. "Oh... HELP!" Jack shouted as he fell down at a high speed. "I thought Jack could fly?" Toothiana said as she flew around the hole. " That was me!" I said. Suddenly, Jack flew up and flew through the cloud I made. "We don't have time for anymore of this mate! The Tooth Palace is in danger!" Bunny said as we snapped out of our "trying to make each other fail at something" stance. "Lets go! Oh wait, Zephyr..." North said, signalling to me to move them to the tooth palace. "Lets go!" North said once the cloud was moving. The cloud suddenly rushed to the tooth palace. "You forgot to say please and gently!" Jack shouted at North. "Sorry..." North apologized as he jumped onto a platform. "Look! Pitch is there! With this bloody new teammates stealing the teeth!" Bunny shouted as he jumped of the cloud. 3 tornado came out of nowhere, heading towards the 3 stealing the teeth. "**Pitch look out!**" Shadow shouted as the other tornado hit him. "**What?**" Pitch asked as he turned, getting hit by the tornado straight to the face. "**Ahhh!**" Deathbeam shrieked as he got chased around by the last tornado, which eventually hit him. "Wow... That wasn't hard was it?" Toothiana asked me as everyone looked at me with a "how did you?" face. "Nah,I make tornadoes every day! And this wasn't even hard! It was only a small one! How hard is it to fight Pitch head on, 4 to 1?" I asked as each of them looked at each other. The sound of thunder was heard from above. Lightning striked Pitch, Shadow and Deathbeam, making them retreat. "Alex! Hey!" I said as I looked up. On a dark cloud floating higher then ours stood, Alexander Lightning Strike, The spirit of Lightning And Thunder. Any bad weather you received in your city or town ever, was made by him and his mischievous mind. "Hey Zeph!" Alex said looking down at us. "There he is! You are a guardian too Alex Strike!" North said while looking at him with a smile planted on his face. "Wait, WHAT?" I and Alex both asked at the same time. "Yes, he was too chosen, like you, to be in my team of guardians, with one more" Jack said to me. "The last member is Nicole Seraphina Splash, the spirit of waves and water" North continued for Jack. "Why do I know both Alex and Nicole?" I asked while thinking hard on where Nicole might be. "You know all the guardians Zeph" Alex said to me. "Oh... And Nicole lives on the Isle of Whirlpools. I will go get her, okay?" I said to everyone. They nodded and then North threw a snow globe that leaded back to the mansion. "See you once you get Nicole" Jack said as he went through the portal. After everyone was gone, I dispersed the cloud and flew towards the direction of the Isle Of Whirlpools, somewhere in the pacific ocean.


	5. Chapter 5! Get Splashed!

**Rise Of The New Guardians! Chapter 5! Get Splashed!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own RotG or any related stuff, However, I own Alexander Lightning Strike (Friends Idea so it's his character, Meh) and Nicole Seraphina Splash( my friend's name with a splash instead at the back)**

_**Somewhere In the sky at the Pacific Ocean**_

"Where's that Island?" I asked as I looked around to see nothing. "I hate it when I can't find her Island!" I shouted in frustration as I looked around again to see nothing. "What the... Last time I came, It was around here somewhere..." I said to myself as I looked around yet again, to find nothing. There wasn't an island for miles except for Nicole's, but there was nothing. "Well, let's just go higher up and see if it's somewhere around here..." I said as I flew higher and higher until I was right beneath the clouds, and then I saw Nicole's island about 30 yards away. "What the... How does an Island move?" I asked myself as I flew towards the island.

_**Above the Isle Of Whirlpools**_

"Go any closer and ge- Oh hi Zephie!" A voice threatened then greeted me. "What were you gonna say?" I asked with a confused look. "Come any closer and Get Splashed... Why?" She asked calmly. "Did you just come up with that or what? Because that's lame..." I said to her with a unimpressed look. A giant burst of water protruded from her hands aimed at my head blasting me away. "Hydro Pump..." She said calmly as she cleaned her hands of imaginary dust. "Why are you here anyways?" She asked with a 'are you okay?' look. "You are now a guardian... Please don't do that again..." I said as I clutched my face in pain. "Really?" She asked excitedly as her platform of water moved around while she stood on it. "Yes, follow me" I told her as we flew in the direction of the North Pole.

_**Somewhere near the Tooth Palace**_

"**I thought you said you dealt with the new guy already?**" Deathbeam asked with a confused look. "**He didn't. Zephyr got away from death...**" Pitch said with an angry look on his face. "**But how? He disappeared into mist and then fog...**" Shadow asked himself with a thoughtful face. "**Turned into mist and then fog?**" Deathbeam raised an eyebrow at the statement. "**TURNED INTO MIST THEN TO FOG AND YOU THOUGHT HE WASN'T DEAD!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? HE IS THE SPIRIT OF WIND AND CLOUDS!**" Pitch shouted at shadow, anger and frustration clear on his face. "**Uhh... Yeah...**" Shadow said while looking at the Pitch's face. "**Argh! What is wrong with you?**" Pitch said in an angered voice.

_**Somewhere In the sky in between the North Pole and the Pacific Ocean**_

"Who else is a guardian?" Nicole asked as we headed towards North's mansion at 100 miles per hour speed. "Santa, Easter Bunny, Sandman and the Tooth Fairy. They are on their team. Our team includes, Jack Frost, me, Alex Strike and you" I said. "Alex? Jack? You? This is the perfect team!" She said excitedly jumping around on her water platform.

_**At the border of the North Pole**_

"Let's make haste. Alex and Jack are at North's mansion" I said as we reached the North Pole. We slowed down as the mansion came into sight. In no time at all, we were inside. All of the guardians were finally gathered together. And the team of new guardians were also gathered. Jack, Alex, Me and Nicole... The New Team Of Guardians.


	6. Note

**Note to all the readers~!**

**Rise of the New Guardians will be continuing on January 20th 2014, Monday. **

**I have a serious writer's block, a very, very, VERY serious writer's block right now as I'm writing this. I'm writing a note to say that there won't be a chapter for 4 weeks. Sorry everyone. If my writer's block cures, then maybe there maybe chapter 6 earlier maybe 2-3 weeks later. It will be on 2014 January though. So don't worry. I'm also quite busy on the other hand with uploading Terraria videos on my youtube channel. I hope all you good fellas don't mind. I'm also watching Fairy Tail currently. I have a Tangled fanfiction that I have a chapter written already. I will post it if I get 200 views on this fanfiction. **

**Well, goodbye everyone. I can't be bothered to write with my writer's block currently. I actually written this before hand if I get writer's block. I just had to write the numbers for the date and the weeks.**

**See you in 4 weeks then.**

**Bye Everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6! The New Team

**Rise Of The New Guardians! Chapter 6! The New Team!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own RotG or any related stuff, However, I own Alexander Lightning Strike (Friends Idea so it's his character, Meh) and Nicole Seraphina Splash( my friend's name with a splash instead at the back)**

_**A/N : Sorry I haven't written a new chapter for a loooooong time... I'm just sooo busy with making videos for YouTube too... So forgive me! And I was watching anime... and writer's block... Soz' for the late upload too! My wi-fi broke too.**_

**On with the story now then!**

_**In North's Mansion**_

"So, we are all gathered here now. Let's start the ceremony now then!" North shouted as he was handed a book. "Can we go fight people now?" Alex said as thunder boomed throughout the room."Stop being so impatient Alex" I said as the wind blew harshly at the cloud that Alex was currently sitting on. Dark sand flew through the window as 3 people came in. "Pitch? And his team? What are you doing here?" North said as the guardians backed away. Jack shot ice at them. I threw tornadoes at them. Nicole threw whirlpools at them. Alex striked lightning at them. A giant frozen whirlpool formed, with lightning electrocuting it. "Wow..." I said. "What is that?" Jack asked with a confused look. "I have no idea..." Alex said, answering Jack's question. "It's frozen and electrocuted..." Nicole said. "That's what your pointing out?" I asked raising a brow. "This is amazing..." Alex said in awe. "It's shiny..." Nicole said. "That's not really point here..." North said as the thing blasted Pitch away. "Wow... How did ya' do that mate?" Bunnymund asked as he looked at us, then out the window. "Don't know, don't care, let's smash Pitch" I said with a grin that said 'Let's go!'. "Yeah!" Alex shouted in the background. "Destroy him once and for all!" Nicole cheered. "What's this?" Tooth asked as North flipped to a page which had pictures of ice, wind, lightning and water on the same page. "This? This i-" North paused as he realized why Man in Moon chose those three. "Guardian of Ice, Protector of Fun? That sounds like Jack!" Tooth shouted out the last part. "Guardian of Wind, Protector of Wishes? That sounds like Zephyr!" North shouted with a look that was like a surprised frog. "Guardian of Lightning, Protector of Light? That sounds like Alex, mate!" Bunny shouted. "And?" Nicole asked as she tilted her head in curiosity. "Guardian of Water, Protector of Waves..." I read out. "That's me..." Nicole sighed out. "I wonder why that's in here..." Alex said as everyone facepalmed. "Legend? It's a thing?" I explained to him. "It says that when you four come together, (THE WORLD ENDS! DUNDUNDUNNNNN) a great miracle will happen!" Tooth exclaimed with excitement. Darkness flooded the giant globe in the room that they were in. "They must be trying to get the children!" Bunny said as everyone got ready for battle. North threw a snow globe on the ground, opening the portal to Burgess. "Let's go!" I shouted with rushing through the portal with Jack. The rest of the guardians followed. The lights were slowly running out.

**Well that was fun to write. Everyone reading, if you liked the story, please review. Welp, be going on my way now.**

**Alternate :**

**He-hey everyone! Hoped you liked the Fanfic. If you did, please review. It is always appreciated**

**A/N : Sorry for the late chapter! I'm writing this at 1 in midnight/morning now... Wow... I should really get to sleep**


	8. Chapter 7! The Guardians That !

**Rise Of The New Guardians! Chapter 7! The Guardians That Repel Darkness!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own RotG or any related stuff, However, I own Alexander Lightning Strike (Friends Idea so it's his character, Meh) and Nicole Seraphina Splash( my friend's name with a splash instead at the back)**

_**In Burgess**_

The darkness swarmed in like a giant wave. The dark sand approached the middle. The darkness was engulfing the giant city. The guardians before the new had grown weak after a while. The darkness was also draining the power. The waves stopped before it closed the fairly sized circle that was left in the city. Pitch and his partners came out of the sand with millions of nightmares behind them. "No one is here to help you Jack! Not even Jamie and his friends!" Pitch said with an evil glare. A chuckle came from Jack. "I have my fellow guardians here! We'll protect each other!" Jack shouted back. "Your puny new guardians won't help! We will take over the world!" Deathbeam shouted to them with a smirk. The darkness was slowly engulfing the circle. The guardians closed in on each other. North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandman had fallen and was already engulfed by the dark. "The four of you won't be able to save the world! We have millions of nightmares that can charge at any second!" Shadow exclaimed with a slight laugh. The circle that wasn't cover yet was getting smaller. Nicole trembled with fear as the dark sand approached. I took her hand and held it. "Don't worry Nic, we won't lose" I said. I snatched Jack's hand too and held it tight. "Right?" I looked at Jack with hope. Nicole held onto Alex's and my hand. I held onto Nicole and Jack's. Jack held onto mine and Alex's. Alex held onto Jack and Nicole's. We backed into each other more as the dark engulfed more of the land. All of us held onto each others hands tighter and closed our eyes as the darkness sent us into the deepest depths of fear. We were all facing each other, making a square. Our hands stayed together as we froze in the darkness. A flame of hope ignited in between us. The flame was blue. It looked like a wisp engulfed in light. It expanded and expanded. It had let us into it's comfortable light. The bright beautiful light saved us. A friendly light that made us hopeful, it made us believe that we had a chance. It unfroze us and fought back the darkness. We opened our eyes to see a barrier of light. "This is?" Alex asked as a particle of the light shot out and repeled the darkness. "This... is... the... legend...?" Jack asked. "I know this!" Nicole and I shouted simultaneously. "This light is the Light Of Hope!" Nicole explained. "It sparked when we held our hands together! It gave us hope! It saved us from the depths of fear!" I shouted. "Everyone! Touch the walls of the barrier!" Nicole commanded. Everyone did so and rays of light shot out. It had gotten rid of the darkness and left a stream of light. I walked through the barrier, only to have a smaller one surround my body. I spinned around. Thousands of rays shot from my body and killed the darkness. "Only we can defeat Pitch it seems" Jack said as he stepped out of the bigger barrier. We all flown up and towards Pitch. "Their alive?" Shadow questions Pitch. "How? The?" Pitch questioned himself.

**Well that was fun to write. Everyone reading, if you liked the story, please review. Welp, be going on my way now.**

**Alternate :**

**He-hey everyone! Hoped you liked the Fanfic. If you did, please review. It is always appreciated**


	9. Chapter 8! Finale!

**Rise Of The New Guardians! Chapter 8! Finale: The Guardians Will Win!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own RotG or any related stuff, However, I own Alexander Lightning Strike (Friends Idea so it's his character, Meh) and Nicole Seraphina Splash( my friend's name with a splash instead at the back)**

_**In Burgess**_

A beam of darkness protruded from Deathbeam's palm. It shot straight towards Nicole. Just before it could hit, the barrier broke the string of darkness. The light shot out from our barriers and surrounded the three. The nightmares charged at us. With a touch from the light, the nightmares became _lightmares_. They turned around and charged at the trio. The darkness was slowly disappearing from Burgess. We freed Burgess from the darkness with our light. (This sounds so cheesy) Nicole went to look for the guardians before them while Jack, Alex and I fought with Pitch. A whip made of golden sand came from behind us and dragged Shadow off. Two eggs flew past us and exploded when it made contact with Pitch and Deathbeam. The guardians were all united again. Without a second thought, Pitch had fleed. "What about the plan?" Deathbeam asked while they ran away. "We need to get away you knucklehead!" Shadow scolded him. "Argh! Those Guardians!" Pitch shouted in anger as they fleed from the area. Alex cheered as we had won the battle between light and dark (this is slowly turning into a sort of anime feel). "We should celebrate our victory!" I suggested. "With a party!" Nicole suggested also. "But we won't know when Pitch will be back for more..." Jack said out. "Forget about that, we should have fun now!" I said. "I agree with both of you" Tooth said as she joined in on the celebration session we were having. "We should use this time to have fun while Pitch is gone!" North said as he threw a snow globe that led back to the mansion. Without any thoughts, all the guardians went through the portal and had fun

_**In Pitch's Lair**_

"**We will be back, and when we do come back, WE WILL WIN THE WORLD OVER!**" A sinister voice shouted from the darkness.

NTBC

**Well that was fun to write. Everyone reading, if you liked the story, please review. Welp, be going on my way now.**

**Alternate :**

**He-hey everyone! Hoped you liked the Fanfic. If you did, please review. It is always appreciated**


End file.
